<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Fair Game】Fondu by ValeOfTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593207">【Fair Game】Fondu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeOfTears/pseuds/ValeOfTears'>ValeOfTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, 芭蕾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeOfTears/pseuds/ValeOfTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没别的，就是ghs不做人，Clover来接公演结束的Qrow下班。<br/>感觉自己写的过于甜以至于叔都ooc了，总之，轻点打我。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Fair Game】Fondu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>文中提到了芭蕾男舞者要穿的护身并且拿来干了不太好的事情，如果有觉得冒犯请不要点进去！对不起！都是我的错！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>观众席上的掌声和炽烤着头顶的聚光灯终于撤去，落了幕的后台里喧闹起来。<br/> <br/>第一次跳主角的年轻女孩已经扑到导演身上，亲昵地搂着他的脖子，而那位中年人的手在她肩头拍了拍，就明目张胆地落到了少女的臀部。其他演员纷纷侧目，有几位甚至垂下了嘴角，默不作声地传递起冰水和塑料袋。<br/> <br/>更衣室的门被带上，挡住了Qrow的视线，他收回目光把小腿从冰水里拿出来，轻轻地揉捏起脚上的肌肉。拜上周的酒会所赐，今天他并没有出场很长时间，但是舞台毕竟是舞台，公演结束后的放松让疲惫正侵袭着他的大脑。<br/> <br/>其他男演员聚集在更衣室的另一头，在塑料袋窸窣声里用不轻不重的声音谈论着女主角不算高明的舞技，目光却像某种软体动物一样附在Qrow的背上，并在被他发现之后挑衅般慢吞吞地挪开。<br/> <br/>Qrow明白他们他们正在含沙射影些什么，这种鄙夷与其说是唾弃倒不如称之为酸葡萄心理，毕竟柔软的大腿和胸脯总是比他们销路更广，而剩下为数不多的机会还被Qrow抢走了。<br/> <br/>前提是那个试图给他灌酒的油腻投资人没有先在自己脚上绊倒然后打碎了酒杯最后被别人的香槟泼了一身。<br/> <br/>他发誓绝对没有做任何多余的事情，除了在投资人走过来的时候皱了皱眉头，但这一切就是这样发生了，于是这部剧里他只能和几个刚毕业的新人一起当背景板，有个糟老头子想上他的故事还传遍了整个舞团。<br/> <br/>这该死的酒会。<br/> <br/> <br/>他脱下装饰着黑色羽毛的演出服扔进柜子里，那些黏糊糊的视线还粘在他背上看着他脱衣服，泄愤一般探寻着“我到底哪里不如他”的答案。Qrow终于受不了这种视奸一样的目光，放弃了脱掉护身的想法，潦草地把腿塞进宽松的运动裤里，背起包转身就走。<br/> <br/>我就是哪里都比你们好，他独自离开更衣室的时候在心里嘲笑道。<br/> <br/>深夜的风有些凉意，Qrow向员工通道外张望了一眼，很庆幸并没有多少观众在那里等演员下班。想着这些人里大概也没有人会去记一张背景板的脸，于是他光明正大地背着包往外走，果然被错认成了剧院的工作人员。这让他为自己的小聪明得意地勾起嘴角，抬腿向停车场的方向走去。<br/> <br/>然后就猝不及防地被人抱了个满怀，脸颊上落了一个响亮的亲吻：“Bravo！”<br/> <br/>“Clover，”Qrow赶紧把他推开，紧张地回头看了看平静人群才重新放下心来，“你怎么来了。”<br/> <br/>“我可是第一次有机会看你的演出。”<br/> <br/>“那么你看到我几分钟？”Qrow忍不住要逗他，“今天你可不太走运啊，四叶草。”<br/> <br/>“那也值了，”乐观的擎天人声音里依然带着笑，跟在他身后发表观剧体验，“我喜欢你穿那件带羽毛的衣服，这样你转起来的时候就像是一只起飞的鸟儿。哦，还有你的大跳，真的……太漂亮了。”<br/> <br/>Qrow往副驾驶座上丢包的手一滞，回头看向转着车钥匙的Clover：“你现在脸上这副表情让我觉得，你更想在床上把我拗成那个样子。”见对方笑着默认，Qrow又眯起眼睛凑过去：“你怎么还不去开车？”<br/> <br/>“明知故问。”<br/> <br/>Qrow现在对这部剧不叫座的事实非常感谢，深夜的停车场里空荡荡的，附近只有他们两个人，不会有人窥见自己正被Clover压在车门上亲吻。Clover似乎刚吸过烟，唇舌尝起来带着苦涩，他掌住Qrow的后腰，用紧贴他的胸膛和手臂传递着体温，为他驱散夏夜的凉意，也让Qrow之前那些不悦全部融化在这个拥抱里。<br/> <br/>黏糊糊地亲了好一会，Clover才摩挲着他的下颌骨慢慢退开：“我说真的，哪怕你只在舞台上出现一分钟，我也会觉得值得。”<br/> <br/>“值得什么，”Qrow看到他嘴唇上沾着自己的口红不禁笑起来，“你该不会看剧的时候就一直硬着吧。”<br/> <br/>Clover任由对方把自己推搡到后座，车门砰的一声合拢，错乱的呼吸声全部被关进了狭小的空间里，Qrow跨在他身上，迫不及待地把唇凑过去。这和刚刚那个更像安抚的吻不一样，他们交换着津液，沉溺在彼此口舌的柔软触感中。<br/> <br/>温度正在迅速攀升，Clover摸索着把他的T恤推到腋下，抚摸舞者漂亮的肌肉，正是这些流畅舒展的线条让Qrow能在舞台上把自己扳过来又拗过去，想想让那么多人看到还有些不甘心。<br/> <br/>Qrow微微直起身，分开的嘴唇牵出一道银丝，又被色情地舔掉。Clover的手从他脊背上滑到了臀部，没费力就挑开了松紧带，可是指尖却碰到了意料之外的触感。<br/> <br/>“这是什么？”Clover好奇地拉下他宽松的运动裤，把里面紧实的大腿露出来。<br/> <br/>草。大意了。<br/> <br/>Qrow很清楚那是什么——所有芭蕾男舞者都会穿的，这是他们的必需品——可是他也很清楚现在Clover心里在想什么。<br/> <br/>“护身，”他用干巴巴的声音回道，“跳舞的时候用来保证你的老二不会到处乱晃。”<br/> <br/>Clover把他的裤子全部脱下，盯着这条奇特的裤子观察。它的前面是一块厚布料，把阴茎和囊袋完全包裹起来，但后面却只有穿过股缝的布条，看上去就像是丁字裤。<br/> <br/>“这实在是……”Clover喃喃道，“比你的大跳还要漂亮。”<br/> <br/>“看够了吗？”Qrow轻哼，伸手想把它脱下来，却被温柔地拽住了手腕。他抬眼看，某人的眼睛在窗外的灯光下闪闪发光。<br/> <br/>“我想你穿着它，”Clover隔着护身的布料用手指拢住他的性器，“May I?”<br/> <br/>好吧，听起来……也不赖。<br/> <br/> <br/>Clover不知道从哪里翻出了润滑剂，挑开卡在臀缝里的带子，把手指探进后穴仔细照顾着敏感的地方，但这样的隔靴搔痒显然没有满足Qrow，他有些心急地去扯Clover的裤子。硬挺的性器从薄布料里弹出来，前端有些湿漉漉的，Clover用那只沾满了润滑剂和粘液的手撸了撸，就被Qrow扶着坐了进去。<br/> <br/>褶皱被撑开，紧迫的挤压感让他们同时喟叹一声，Qrow缓了缓，撑着后座上下摆动起来。这个体位顶得极深，抽插的动作反复刺激着腺体把他填满，Clover隔着护身握住他，布料磨擦着性器的感觉陌生又熟悉，他被前后夹击的快感轰炸，呻吟的尾音都在颤抖。<br/> <br/>Qrow扬起脑袋，不自觉地微微张开嘴唇露出其中时隐时现的粉嫩舌头，Clover终于忍不住坐起来去吻他，配合着自己顶胯的动作把Qrow从自己身上抬起来又重重放下。<br/> <br/>这下Qrow已经完全失去了再做点什么的力气，他捧着Clover的脖子和他接吻，喉咙里滚出细碎的呻吟声。反复的顶弄中他忘记了性器被布料压制的那种不舒服的感觉，甚至在晃动里觉出了一丝快感，Qrow不禁羞耻地想到在舞台上它们也会这样相互触碰。<br/> <br/>Clover像是读到他内心所想，伸进护身里用虎口蹭过他的冠状沟，Qrow一下揪紧了Clover背上的布料，射在了自己的裤子里，Clover在他抽搐的后穴猛然向上顶胯，脑海里一片空白。高潮中他们的嘴唇意犹未尽地碰在一起，先是吮吸软舌，然后变成轻咬对方的嘴唇，最后只是留恋地贴在一起。<br/> <br/>Clover退开，搂着Qrow躺回后座，让他趴在自己身上平复呼吸，微笑地盯着对方近在咫尺的睫羽掀起，露出漂亮的红色眼睛。直到车窗外响起两三声猫叫，Qrow像是被惊醒，红着耳朵不自在地挪开视线，转过头装死。<br/> <br/>Clover只好伸手伺候他脱掉弄脏的护身，试图起身去找他放在包里的内裤，却被两条长腿勾住了腰，回头看见Qrow正一脸坏笑地看着他。<br/> <br/> <br/>他们换了位置，这次Qrow被他压在座位上，在他弓腰留出的空间套弄两人的性器。Clover握住舞者的左脚脚踝，仗着良好的柔韧性一直压到玻璃上，Qrow连眉头也没有皱一下。<br/> <br/>刚刚使用过一次的后穴依然湿软，顺利把Clover纳入，他缓慢地抽送着，将快感拉长变得缱绻。就在这样的节奏里，他们有一搭没一搭地从舞团里那档糟心事谈到明天休假的计划，最后决定先睡到日上三竿。<br/> <br/>交谈声慢慢低下去，高潮像是温泉水慢慢淹没他们。Qrow扬着头轻轻喘气，却感觉脖子上一疼，发现Clover竟在自己的脖子上吮了个吻痕。<br/> <br/>“这么热的天你让我明天穿高领吗？”Qrow装出不高兴的样子推他。<br/> <br/>“遮什么，”Clover亲他的指尖，“我明天还准备买戒指把你套上，省的还有人动歪脑筋想给你灌酒。”<br/> <br/>Qrow轻哼：“那他也要真能做到。”<br/> <br/>“改天我愿意试试。”Clover帮他把内裤穿上，又在脸颊上亲了一下，“但是今天我们先回家吧，宝贝。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>